Undeniably the Uke
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: In an alternate universe, the roles are reversed in a certain relationship. Read as Akashi fails at paying Kuroko back for missing his birthday. Not your usual one shot. Possessive Kuroko x Akashi. Happy Belated Birthday Akashi!


**Title: Undeniably the Uke.**

**Pairing: Possessive Kuroko x Akashi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...yet.**

**A/N: Happy belated birthday Akashi! I wanted to do a special one shot for your birthday on the actual day but...it was harder than I thought to make Kuroko possessive. I guess that would make him jealous for once instead of his usual indifference? Oh well...hopefully it turns out alright. I wanted to do a KuroAka for once because it seems interesting.**

**-x-x-**

"_There is no greater glory than love, _

_nor any great punishment than jealousy."_

_-Lope de Vega_

In an alternate Kuroko no Basuke universe, the roles in a certain relationship is reversed.

The bell rung loudly throughout Rakuzan Academy as students rushed to make it to their home rooms in time or else they would be severely punished. Two students however, coolly sat in their seats, unfazed by the flash of worried students that barely made it before the teachers could lock them out. In the third year floor, students were used to the strict rules, but were still tired unlike a certain blue haired male that calmly watched the board. In the first year students in a certain class were split between glaring and drooling over a certain red head.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a famous Third year student who is average in grades and sports, but somehow has girls drooling over him was the only person in 3-A that wasn't fanning himself. He's very mysterious and none of the girls can keep an eye on him for long periods of time so he never worries about fan girls. He's also very aloof, but is kind in many ways. One of the school's seven mysteries is the Library Phantom. It is told that if you go there on the weekend and loudly ask for a certain book, you would find it beside you within minutes. It turned out to be Kuroko since he's the Library Club's President. He is also the Secretary of the Student Council.

Akashi Seijuurou on the other hand is the first year representative and is rumored to be the next Student Council President. He is the definition of cool and has amazing academic and sport skills. He was scouted to be the Basketball Team's next Captain, but turned down the role and no one knows why. One of the famous theories is that since he's training to be the next President, he wouldn't have enough time to be in a sport. Another rumor is that he's dating someone important in the school but wouldn't have enough time to spend with them if he has too many responsibilities. People consider the latter to be stupid and shunned the creator for a week.

The two of them were even more famous than the Student Council President and current Captain of the Basketball Team, Reo Mibuchi, known for being obviously into men. Reo liked to inivite Akashi to lunch since they had outside connections to each other.

"H-Hello A-Akashi-san," one of the girls in the hall greeted the red head as he passed by to head for lunch.

"Hello," Akashi replied with a small smile and passed her without losing his pace. He didn't wait for the girl to faint and be envied by the entire female student body. He finally made his way through the lunch line and sat at the student council table with the other members excluding Kuroko. The blue head male liked to spend his lunch time in the library. He was the only exception to the no eating rule.

"Hello Sei-chan," Reo greeted him from across the round table.

"Hello Reo-san," he sat down elegantly. "Is Kuroko-san a no show today as well?"

"Probably..." Reo said, deflated. "Or maybe today will be different."

Just as he said that, they heard the sound of excited girls outside of the cafeteria. The sound grew louder until it reached the double doors and everything was silent. The doors opened at the same time as the famous phantom stepped inside. He completely ignored the shocked stares; his eyes focused on the first year red head before he went into the line to get his own food. His portions were smaller than an average person, his usual size. He calmly walked towards the group and Reo moved over to make room for him.

"Hello everyone," the usual aloof expression cracked and a small smile appeared.

"It's rare to see you here Tetsu-chan~," Reo purred.

Everyone flinched at Reo. Kuroko turned out to be his type and he never failed to show it.

Akashi on the other hand was beyond peeved. Reo knew that the two of them shared a special relationship and didn't care since it wasn't made public. He had to make sure not to kill Reo with his eyes or else the President would become even clingier to _his_ Kuroko.

Kuroko paused his eating to meet the jealous red eyes of his lover. "Hello Seijuurou," Kuroko greeted with the same smile he greeted everyone with. It was his business smile; his feelings didn't reach his eyes.

"Hello Kuroko-san..." Akashi greeted back formally. He needed to be professional since Kuroko still had a higher position than him in both school and in _private_. He gripped his chop sticks tightly. He hated having to keep their relationship, but he was even more pissed because of something else. Today is his birthday and he was hoping that Kuroko would show a little more emotion around him in public than usual. Akashi sighed in his head; he would just have to wait until night time to have Kuroko all to himself.

That thought was the only thing he looked forward to, but then Kuroko canceled on him last minute and Akashi was forced to spend it alone.

**-x-x-**

It has been 4 days passed Akashi's birthday but they didn't celebrate it because Kuroko said he needed to do something. They choose to celebrate Christmas Eve and Christmas day together to make up for it, but Akashi decides to stand him up and hang out with his friends instead.

Akashi is still pissed about it because he had high hopes to spend the day together. When Kuroko apologized, he shrugged it off. Although he said that his birthday was just like any day to him, he thought Kuroko would care. He always spent his birthday and Christmas alone, but he was more depressed about it then he thought he would be.

As Akashi broods quietly behind the group, they suddenly stop. They all notice their blue headed Senpai leaning against the wall on the other side of the street and wonder who he's waiting for. They think of all types of girls that he could be waiting for, not knowing he's waiting for Akashi. The girls all gush, wanting to go up to their Senpai and ask him to hang out. One of them even tries to go, but then one of the boys stop her. She whines saying she wants to go Karaoke with him and make him hers.

Akashi ignored their chatter and snickered evilly in his head because Kuroko was actually waiting for him. _"This is your punishment for making me wait all night for you on my birthday,"_ he thought. He didn't intend on passing by him, but he might as well have fun seeing him suffer in the cold. _"Isn't he cold? Why doesn't he try calling me...? He's going to get sick at this rate..."_ It was already starting to get cold since it was predicted that they would have a white Christmas this year.

Out of nowhere, a really pretty girl shows up with long pink hair. Akashi recognizes her, but he doesn't know where. He then realizes that she was in one of Kuroko's old pictures from Teikou middle school. Of course now he's even more pissed off. _"How dare he stand me up on my birthday and now he's with a girl in front of me?"_ He was practically boiling inside and didn't realize that his face was turning hot.

Kuroko listened to the girl's excited chatter with her voice going in one ear and out the other. He then suddenly hears a gasp on the other side of the street and turns to see Akashi looking down as the group shouts things at him.

"Akashi? What's wrong?" One of the boys asks.

"I don't know," the red head replied as his vision turned blurry.

"Oh my god! He's crying!" A girl shouted.

"What did you do to him?" A different boy asked the first one.

"I-I didn't do anything!" The boy defended.

At this point, Kuroko was still confused by everything and nothing was registering in his brain. He couldn't react until he saw one of the guys pull Akashi's face towards his body to let him lean on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

Akashi then shook his head, he didn't need a shoulder to cry on, but then he lifted his eyes and met Kuroko's shocked blue ones. He was now the confused one as he saw Kuroko's eyes turn into slits. He couldn't speak as Kuroko stormed towards them angrily and pushed him lightly to the side. "Kuroko?" Akashi's voice sounded nasally. He jumped as Kuroko pushed the shorter boy against the wall and held him by his collar. "What did you do to Seijuurou?"

Everyone felt the temperature turn negative as Kuroko glared at the younger male. They never saw much emotion on Kuroko's face so it surprised them to see him angry.

"I-I didn't do anything!" The boy pleaded, he felt as though he was going to wet his pants. A pissed off Kuroko is something no one would want to see.

"Then why is he crying?" Kuroko's voice got louder.

"I-I don't know! W-We were looking at you and then h-he started to cry. I s-swear I didn't do anything!"

"He didn't do anything!" Akashi suddenly shouted as he stood on the side.

Kuroko looked coldly at the boy, who was now shaking. "Tch." He slowly let go and the guy fell on his butt and ran off. The rest of the group looked at the seething Kuroko before running after him. They didn't know what was going on between the two, but they certainly didn't want to find out.

"Are you alright Seijuurou...?" Kuroko stepped towards him with worry in his voice.

"Kuroko..." Akashi felt relieved, but then in the corner of his eye, he saw the pink headed girl cross the street to meet them. He felt his temper snap and he slapped Kuroko's hand away. "Don't touch me."

Kuroko opened his mouth to speak, but the girl beat him to it. "Seijuurou?"

Akashi looked at the pink haired girl with absolute menace, but then her face finally registered in his mind. "Momoi-san?"

"Ah! Akashi-kun!" Momoi hugged him happily.

Akashi realized that she was the manager of the basketball team in middle school. She was dating the Captain, Aomine Daiki. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm supposed to meet Dai-chan here, but he's late. I noticed Tetsu-kun and decided to wait with him! If you were here all along, why didn't you greet him Akashi-kun?"

Akashi gulped as Kuroko turned his cold eyes at him. "U-Uh..."

"Sorry Momoi-chan. I hope you meet with Aomine-kun soon," Kuroko bowed before grabbing Akashi's hand and rushing off with him and headed to his apartment where he lived alone.

**-x-x-**

When they finally got to Kuroko's apartment, Akashi's wrist was already red. "Let go of me!" Akashi pulled away and nurtured his throbbing arm.

"I was working for extra money to buy your present!"

"...What?"

"I made sure to have a day off on your birthday, but they called and promised to pay me a bonus if I worked."

"..." Akashi looked down, feeling stupid.

"Idiot..." Kuroko sighed and pulled out something from his pocket. "Here," Kuroko slipped a gold ring onto Akashi's right ring finger.

Akashi gasped quietly. His name was engraved on the inside.

"I know that you always get jealous so I wanted to give you something so you could flaunt it around..." Kuroko muttered, he only spoke this much when the two of them are alone.

"I'm sorry Kuroko..." Akashi started, but was hushed by Kuroko's gentle lips.

"It's always Kuroko this and Kuroko that," Kuroko teased Akashi lightly, loving the way he blushed. "I thought I told you to call me Tetsuya from now on," Kuroko whispered into Akashi's ear, making the younger male's face match the fire of his hair.

"Kuro-," Akashi started on reflex, but the glare of Kuroko's eyes made him swallow his name. "T-Tetsuya," he murmured quietly, his face darkening.

Kuroko flashed him a rare smile and kissed the ring on his finger. "Now everyone will know that your mine and mine alone."

Akashi smiled. Who knew that the cool blue head could be so possessive? It was another part of him that only he knew about. "I love you Tetsuya."

"I love you more Seijuurou," Kuroko smirked as he began preparing his cute lover for the first round of many.

**-x-x-**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I am so sorry that it's two days late though...*laughs nervously*. The next one shot is an Uncrowned Generals x Kuroko fic... I guess it'll be interesting in the least? *nervousness intensifies* I think I'll update Music Is What Drives the Soul first since I didn't do it like I promised. Should I update Cinderella or The Way It Should Have Been afterwards? Hmmm maybe a review will help me make up my mind *wink wink* Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable. If not, I don't mind criticism. Flames are accepted as long as you're okay with me retaliating. I don't really care if they're out of character since it is pretty much the whole point. I'll "possibly" try to make a Christmas one shot. No promises though. Please review!**


End file.
